Seb's Career
by timespaceandabluebox
Summary: Seb's in uni and does NOT expect whats going to happen to him. Will update often and rating will go up. Please! give me criticism. Also, note that there'll be explicit porn in the future, but really only as a plot device - this is kinda the opposite of PWP. Sorry yall. (also, sorta homophobia but only if yer reelly lookin for it)
1. Chapter 1

yes hello go to the bottom for notes

* * *

"Sebastian! What're you doing tonight? You looked good out there today."

I looked over at whoever was talking to me. It was my closest friend, Zack, who had come to my rugby practice so he could make fun of me from the sidelines. "Piss off," I said, taking a swig from my water bottle.

"It's not my fault I want a piece of that," he said.

"Fuck you. I can't deal with you because you're too gay," I said as we started walking home.

"You're gayer than I am, seeing as you're the one that actually fancies dick."

I slapped the back of his head. "Asshole. Are you coming to our game?" I had been playing since I first got to uni and by now I was the best on the team. It was something I was actually good at, which was nice. My mum said my dad would've been proud of me, but he skipped town before I was born, so I wasn't too sure.

"Of course, cocksucker. Are you coming out tonight?" We got to our building and went up. We were roommates, not, you know, together. I liked Zack just fine, but I'd never date him, and he was straight.

"No, I've got fuckin' class tomorrow," I said, a little out of breath because I had to climb so many stairs after practice to get to our flat. There was no lift for some goddamn reason.

He laughed. "You and your classes. I can't _believe_ you're still in school. No one else is."

"Yeah, well, my mum wants me to succeed or some shit. You know she'd kill me if I spent her brother's money and got no degree to show for it." I headed towards the tiny bathroom.

"Fine. But I'm gonna make you come out tomorrow night if it kills me!" he yelled after me.

"Whatever, twat!" I yelled back.

* * *

I fiddled with my pen. This class was _so boring_. I would have given pretty much anything not to have to take it, but it was a required credit and I'd already failed it three times. So I was taking fucking World Civ, _again_. It was full of freshers too, so they mostly were a boring lot. I knew _I _had been boring my first year at uni – no interests, not into sport, not out of the closet. Thank god I had gotten into rugby or I'd still be boring.

I glanced at the clock. Half an hour until it was over. I scanned my classmates again, hoping to spot at least someone attractive. No such luck – most of the girls were okay, but at least three quarters of the boys looked prepubescent. I wished I was at a better university with more interesting people, but I did badly in school and my mum had been a struggling single mother, so there had been no chance of that. It was lucky I had gotten some uncle to pay for uni, because I didn't think I could be one of those people who worked full time to get through school and had, like, personal struggles. That sounded like a lot of effort.

As I stared off into a corner of the huge lecture hall, some little boy made eye contact and didn't look away like most of the pussies in this class did. Instead, he _winked_. Was he coming on to me? That would be interesting. I didn't broadcast my sexual orientation, but people who knew me well knew I was gay. Then again, I had never seen this kid before. Maybe he made a practice of coming on to the buffest man in all his classes. I smiled a little, because I was actually probably the fittest man on campus, what with the working out and the rugby and the blond hair and blue eyes and the tan all year round despite the weather.

Whatever. He was kinda too skinny for me anyway. I pointedly ignored that corner of the hall for the rest of class.

I arrived to class late the next day – I had gone out last night and hooked up with some kid. Will had been particularly delicious, but he lived ten minutes farther away from the campus than I did, and, as usual, I really hadn't thought about it until it was too late. Will had been worth it, though. I smiled a bit as I slipped into the back of the class.

"Had a good night, then?" said the girl with the pixie cut next to me.

"Sure," I said without really paying attention. I was actually pretty determined to pay attention this semester.

But she wouldn't give up. "What is this, your third time taking this class? Forth?"

"Forth." Couldn't she see I was diligently taking notes? Jesus.

"I'm James, by the way."

I took a second look at the girl. Or the guy, whatever. It was the mysterious guy winking kid!

The kid – James – looked smug. "That got your attention I see. Heard of me?"

"What? No." This kid was weird.

"Well. Who are you?" James seemed genuinely confused and a little put off. Maybe this was some sort of prank some older kid had pulled on him? He did seem innocent enough to be pulled into something stupid, like a little kitten.

"I'm Sebastian, I mean." I smiled at James. Winningly.

"You can call me Jim," James said, fluttering his little lashes. "But we had better pay attention so you don't fail again."

So Jim was kind of weird, but he seemed alright, I thought as he went back to paying attention. Not criminally insane or anything.

I kept paying attention until Jim suddenly got up and left without even saying goodbye ten minutes before the class ended. Rude. I had totally been prepared to befriend the kid and make sure he wasn't mugged on his way to his next class or something.

Whatever. Instead I texted Will to set up a date.

* * *

okay hello again ive written this whole thing but im looking for a beta / someone who'll help me make this less shitty before i post it on ao3 okay so lemme hear any criticism! its roughly 23000 words rn


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Will!" I said, sitting down at the café table.

Will, a muscular guy with sideburns, smiled at me. "Alright, man." He was wearing a tracksuit on a date. I tried hard not to judge other people's fashion, but come _on_.

"So, uh, what've you been up to?" I asked, like an idiot. I had never been any good at real dates. Drunken hookups? Yes. Conversation? Nooo.

"I'm a mechanic, so I've been working." Will leered at me. Back at home I never used to have to date leering guys. Then again, only my mum back home knew I was gay.

Will had continued to talk. "So, blondy, wanna come back to my place?"

Ah, too bad, this guy was only looking for a lay. "Ah, no, look at the time. Bye!" I hadn't even gotten to order something. What a waste of a Wednesday night. If only I could find a _sweet_ guy, but an interesting guy, too. All the interesting guys there at school were assholes of the first order. In any case, Will was neither sweet nor interesting, just really good at blowjobs. Shame he wasn't relationship material – I always enjoyed me some blowjobs.

I honestly hadn't thought about Jim or James or whoever in the two days between classes. I'd gone on that date with Will, he'd hung out with his mates from rugby, he'd even actually worked on stuff for school. And I kept seeing adorable innocent kitten guys all over the place. To be honest, I _had_ thought about Jim maybe once or twice.

I certainly wasn't thinking about Jim when he walked into class on Friday morning. I was concentrating on the delicious, delicious coffee Zack had made me.

Of course some asshole went and bumped into me from behind and I nearly spilled the sweet nectar of the gods all over the damn place. I turned around to start yelling – but it was Jim, the poor kid, and I couldn't yell at a kitten.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Class," Jim said with a smirk. I had never met someone who really, properly smirked, but Jim managed it. It was hard to reconcile smirking Jim with kitten Jim.

I realized he had zoned out and rushed into my regular seat in the back. I was not embarrassed, and continued to be completely without shame as Jim sat next to me. Even when Jim dragged his chair _right_ up next to me.

"Ummm," I said.

"Sorry," Jim said, drawing out the 'o' unnecessarily. Okay, maybe Jim was a little creepier than I had given him credit for. Maybe I didn't feel like making sure he didn't get mugged anymore. "No, really, my apologies. Let me make it up to you."

"Sure," I said as I pulled out my notebook. The kid was just socially awkward. There was no reason to be so freaked out by him.

The professor walked in and started setting up even later than usual.

"I'll tell how you after," Jim whispered, unnecessarily close to my ear. He had not scooted his chair back to its original position.

For the two hours of lecture, I was kind of dying to know what Jim was going to do to 'make it up to me.' That sounded like a come on. It was totally a come on. I wasn't sure how I would react to that, though. Jim was cute and all, but was he even legal? I glanced at Jim out of the corner of his eyes.

Surprisingly, the uncertainty made the time pass faster, not slower. "Let's go," Jim said as soon as the professor wrapped it up.

"Where are we going?" I followed along behind Jim, who began half-jogging as soon as we got out of the building.

"You'll see!" Jim was positively _shaking_ with excitement. Wow, this kid must not ever have gotten out much, to be so excited about making a friend. Or so socially awkward about asking someone out, whichever.

Jim half dragged me into a car parked along the street. He was surprisingly strong and for half a second I wondered whether it was a good idea to run off with some kid he didn't even know. Nah, I'd be fine.

"I've never shot a gun before in my life!" I was scared by all the gun-waving stuff Jim was getting into. Why did Jim think it would be a good idea to take me to a firing range?

"Are you sure?" Jim looked confused. As if I wouldn't remember firing weapons. Weird kid.

"Yeah, I've never had the chance. Let me have a go." I thought it couldn't hurt to try my hand at shooting some stuff, especially with Jim looking at me with those big brown eyes.

Jim smiled his little smile and handed over the Glock. "Just brace yourself and squeeze the trigger, nice and gently."

"Alright." I did just that. I was surprised by how strong the recoil was, but it felt right to be pulling a trigger. "Lemme try again," I said. This time I braced myself better for the recoil, aimed at the heart on the little board, and –

"Wow, you hit the heart!" Jim whipped off the goofy goggles we had to wear. "I've never seen someone take to shooting so quickly!"

"Uhh, thanks?" I had a huge grin on his face. Shooting things was surprisingly relaxing, and I had finally found something I was really good at. "Do I still have bullets? Can I go again?"

"When you pretend not to know what you're doing, it's _adorable_, love." Jim smirked. "I know who you are, darling. But by all means go again."

What the fuck was Jim talking about? And what was with the pet names? What? I didn't understand what was happening, but I figured I might as well shoot until the gun was out of bullets and give myself time to think. _Bang_. Obviously Jim thought I was someone I wasn't. Maybe someone he had talked to online? _Bang_. But he would've talked to the other guy since meeting me, right? Or seen a picture? _Bang_. Then again, with the anonymous nature of the Internet, maybe not. _Bang_.

"Look, kid, I'm not sure who you think I am, but I'm not. Not them, I mean," I said, finishing awkwardly.

Jim just laughed. "I know who you are. This cat and mouse game is cute, but it has to end some time." Jim's eyes filled with anger. "How about NOW?"

"Ummm," I started. I really wasn't sure what was happening.

"Listen, Mr. Secrecy, you're the one who wanted to sneak around and pretend to be college kids! But I need to hire you, NOW!"

"Do you think I'm, like, a call girl or something?"

"What?"

"What?"

We looked at each other, equally confused.

"I guess you're not who I was looking for," Jim said. "But how were you so good with guns?"

"Beginner's luck?"

Jim considered it. "I'll get back to you. Anyway, John'll drive you home."

"Your personal driver dude? Nah, I can't do that to you. You paid for the shooting thing; I'll just walk back to my flat." I smiled awkwardly. Because really, what the fuck?

"No, I insist."

"Really, it's fine –"

"No. I _insist_." Jim was being kinda creepy for such an innocent looking kid. It would probably be best to just roll with it.

"Alright, bye then."

"See you later, Sebastian Moran."


End file.
